On occasion, a company may want to change their domain name. While this is a simple enough thing to do, it can have ramifications. One issue will be with the various credentials that use the domain name as part of the credential. All the various users of various services of the company will have to have issued to them new credentials. These new credentials will have to be added to all the various user mobile communication devices and all the various caches in the various user mobile communication devices. Failure to execute this step cleanly can lead to numerous calls to a help desk, consuming time and money.